A Sleepy Kirin
by Natsu no Hana
Summary: A peaceful night in Gyousou's study room.Taiki was sleepy but he's refusing to leave. A very short one shot.


Disclaimer: Juuni Kokuki belongs to Ono Fuyumi. I hope she continues writing the novels soon.

------

"Kouri, you should go back to your room, it's quite late already." Gyousou smiled as he said this. The little Kirin was drowsing while sitting in front of him across the table.

Taiki quickly shook his head. Not too long ago they had their dinner, and contrary to Gyousou's words, it's not that late yet. Taiki was just a bit tired, for today he had his first horse-riding lesson. Since he used a lot of energy, he ate much more than he usually did that night. Being tired, full, and content with the warmth of Gyousou's study room, he felt sleepy without realizing it. "I will stay here just a little longer, Gyousou sama." Though he said this calmly, Taiki was quite afraid his master would insist. But Gyousou just laughed lightly and continued reading piles of reports.

Gyousou would read a particular matter thoroughly then discuss it with Taiki, asking his opinion, but Taiki knew Gyousou was actually teaching him about governing issues. Sometimes Taiki wondered if Gyousou would look at him sternly for his complete lack of knowledge, just like his father in Hourai would lose his patience and snap at him. If that happened he would be devastated, but now he felt bad anyway for Gyousou always treated him kindly, while he's so useless and ignorant.

The next moment, Gyousou's big hand already on his cheek gently, startling him. Taiki's face reddened. He had been dozing off again. "Though it's quite amusing to see you sleep while sitting, I'm afraid you'll hurt your neck. We'll have breakfast together tomorrow, tonight you can return to your room and rest."

It's still quite early and Taiki still wanted to be with his master, so he frantically thought of a reason to stay longer. He quickly poured more hot chocolate into his empty cup. "I will leave after I finish this last cup." Again, he didn't use questioning sentence to ask permission like he usually did. Gyousou sighed, poured himself another black coffee and gave in. "All right. I'll finish reading these last pages quickly and accompany you to your room." He dismissed Taiki's protest, that there's no need for Gyousou to bother because he could return on his own. "What's good having your place so near if I can't tuck you to bed once in a while?" said Gyousou rather teasingly.

Taiki of course felt happy, he couldn't help beaming even though he hated to bother Gyousou in any ways. Sipping his chocolate, he looked at Gyousou in admiration. Feeling his gaze, Gyousou looked at him and smiled. "You better put that cup down, Kouri. I'm afraid you'll drop it." Taiki did as he was told, but couldn't help protesting half heartedly. He's really not _that_ sleepy. Gyousou always looked so strong and competent, and it's fun just to look at him. Would he be like Gyousou when he's older? The fireplace let out tickling sound of burnt woods, and Taiki felt safe and warm. Gyousou knitted his brows slightly. Probably there's a disturbing sentence at the end of the report? Taiki wondered. He would ask this to his master, after he closed his eyes for just one second.

He opened his eyes and saw the beautifully painted ceiling of his own room. He closed his eyes again. After a few seconds, he opened them again. The view still hadn't changed. His little body was covered neatly with a soft, thick blanket. Aaaaaargh, Taiki moaned long and deeply, as deep as his young voice could muster. How could this be? So embarrassing! It's of course possible that Gyousou had asked his guards to bring him back to his room, but somehow Taiki felt that was not the case. How could he fell asleep like that? And to trouble his master like that! How could he face Gyousou later without feeling embarrassed? Taiki felt like crying.

"Gouran! Sanshi! How could you! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Taiki was actually crying now. His shirei stayed in the darkness of his shadow, refused to show up. They're giving comfort to each other. How could they possibly have the heart to wake their master up? Besides, they knew the emperor didn't mind the slightest while cuddling Taiki here and then tucking him to his bed. So the two shirei just stayed low and let the little Kirin cry his eyes out.

----------

Note: Thank you for reading. Please take the time to review, let me know what you think about this story, or show me typo/other mistakes. No need to be too kind with your comment just because there are (truly) too few Juuni Kokuki fanfics around:)


End file.
